


"You're pregnant, and it's mine"

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker decides to confront you about a little problem of yours he found out about. </p><p> </p><p>(I suck at writing summaries for short fics, ugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're pregnant, and it's mine"

“You're pregnant, and it's mine.”

He looks at you blankly as you exit the shower, waiting for you to say something. You couldn't believe he had found out….so soon. You planned on telling him after his big heist, as to not piss him off.

You just didn't want him to freak out and no time ever seemed like the right time. You had known for about six weeks now, but you weren't changing, physically.

With your spastic moods, picky taste in food, even peculiar foods, not being able to hold them down, fatigue, backaches, the list goes on. You sigh.

“How do you know that?”, you grab your silk robe and move to sit on the edge of the bed. He comes to stand in front of you.

You look up at him with big eyes, were you afraid? You couldn't tell, you didn't feel anything.

“Because I know you, and though I'm slightly insane, I'm not stupid.” He grabs your arm roughly and pulls you to a stand up.

You flinch, he's never been rough like _this_. It was weird and it scared you. Tears well up in your eyes and you look down.

“Look at me!!”

You look up quickly, scared his temper would worsen. He sees your tears and immediately withdraws his arm. “Why are you...crying?”

The water works burst out of you and you're cry speaking. Almost the equivalent of jibberish. “I've b-been scared t-to tell you because I didn't w-want you to get upset and think that the b-baby would g-g-get in the way!”

He pulls you into his grip, his arms wrapping around you protectively as yours go around his waist and you cry on his chest.

He picks you up and lays on the bed with you still on his chest. Rubbing through your hair, “I'm not particularly fond of _children_ , but I am particularly fond of you. I care about you”, you feel him shrug, “ and that's enough for me to _try_ and make an effort to be the best possible father I can be.” He trails off.

Teary eyed you look up at him, “b-but that's the thing!! What if you decide y-you d-don't want to be a father! Where does that l-leave me and my child J?! I've been so stressed and so scared, I c-can't do this alone. And I d-don't have anyone b-but you…”

He pulls you up to him and kisses your lips, softly. Softer than you've ever felt him. “I care too much to leave you and _our_ child. That's why I brought it up. You will always have me. We'll figure it out together, a step at a time. Right now my biggest concern is you being a target because you're pregnant.”

You stiffen, the idea having never crossed your mind. He hugs you tighter. “Don't worry princess , daddies got you”, he rubs your back, kissing your forehead ,“both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, sweet Joker is the cutest! I'm sorry I've been MIA, I've been so busy getting ready for school! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
